


legalese

by AslansCompass



Series: ....and how to save them [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-03-02 18:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18817036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AslansCompass/pseuds/AslansCompass
Summary: Newt attempts to file the formal paperwork for Harry's adoption. It turns out to be anything but simple.





	1. Chapter 1

Newt nearly tripped over his granddaughter Wendy as they both exited the fireplace.

 

"Hi Gramps," The teenager did a double take at the sight of him wearing formal robes. "What's up?"

  
"It's a bit complicated. Come on, I'll show you."

  
They headed into the living room. Harry sat on the floor, playing with a hastily transfigured set of blocks.

  
"Hey there, little guy. What's your name?"

  
He didn't say anything, but took one block and set it on another. The whole stack came tumbling down. Without even a whimper, he started building again.

  
"Silent type, are you?" Wendy turned to Newt. "So, what's with the kid?"

  
"Guess."

 

"Sandy and Art fell into a time rupture, spent three years there, and came back with a kid?"

  
"No! Where do you even come up with these ideas?"

  
"Dad's favorite shows, " Wendy smirks. "Not to mention all the tabloid-recommended spells for that sort of thing."

  
Newt rubbed his forehead. "I wish you hadn't said that."

  
"So, the kid?"

  
"His name's Harry. He's ... well, I've got some things to sort out before we take him home. "

  
"Your home?"

  
"Yeah."

 

"Don't tell me you and Grandmum--"

  
"No, no! " Newt yelped. "He's just... he's ... we're taking him in, that's all. "

  
"Oh," Wendy looked at the kid again. "Like you did with Dad?"

 

"Kind of."

  
"And why didn't I know about this?"

  
"We don't have to tell you everything, young lady. Keep your nose in your books, where it should be."

  
"Are you sure you're up for it? I mean, you and Gran are kind of... well... older..."

 

"I have a eruphant ready to give birth in a few months. You think I can't handle a toddler?"

  
"I just thought you'd have mentioned it before, that's all."

  
"Well, it came up rather suddenly...." Newt floundered. "We have to go to Gringott's, and I want to make a good impression, that's all."

  
"Diagon Alley?" Wendy's eyes gleamed. "Take me with you and I'll drop the questions for now. I'd love to get school supplies without Dad being sidetracked for once. I mean, the firsties are cute, but...."

  
"Says the wise, venerable fifth year." Newt scoffed.

  
"O.W.L.S are this year; I'll need extra resources. Especially Defense--who knows what sort of idiot we'll have this year?" Wendy muttered. "Course, I'm still stuck with Binns for History. After classes with him, I was almost looking forward to Kettleburn's recklessness."

  
"He's still teaching?"

  
"As far as I know. I quit his class at the end of last year. Couldn't take another class of him kicking pogrebins and sticking his fingers in streeler slime. Still going to take the O.W.L., if I can convince Flitwick to put in a good word for me."

  
"If he needs extra convincing, I'm always ready to put my oar in."

  
"Thanks, Gramps, but I think I can handle it."

  
"As long as it's fine with your dad, you can come along. In fact," Newt reached into his pockets and pulled out a few galleons. "I'm sure you'll find a use for these."

  
"You've got a deal," Wendy grinned. "Take as long as you need. I'll be in Flourish and Blotts."

* * *

  
Once through the fireplace, Wendy dashed off to the shops. Newt and Tina walked to Gringotts, pointing out various sites to Harry along the way. The toddler stared at the red-robed goblins, shrinking back.

  
"It's okay, Harry. They won't hurt you. Do you want a piggyback ride?" Newt offered.

  
Harry nodded.

 

Newt knelt down and cupped his hands behind his back. Harry wrapped his hands around Newt's neck and held on. "Upsy-daisy. There's a lot to see here, isn't there?" He waited as the goblins opened the silver door. "There's miles and miles of tunnels for the vaults. But we don't have to go down there today. Probably for the best; those carts can be rather rough."

 

The three of them walked up to a desk. Newt asked if Badruk was available.

 

Yes, he was. No, no need for a guide, I know where his office is. Newt, Tina, and Harry made their way down several hallways to a small, quiet room. Inside, a goblin sat behind a desk buried beneath piles of paperwork.

  
"May your treasure gleam ever brighter," Newt greeted him.

"And may your gems always radiate light," Badruk replied. "And what brings you here today?"

  
" I wish to register a new family member. I know it's the weekend, but I learned my lesson last time." Newt lifted Harry off his back and sat down, placing the boy on his lap. "This is Harry."

  
"Hello, young man."

  
Harry whimpered and hid his face in Newt's shoulder.

 

"Sorry about that, he's cautious about new people. Lots of changes recently," Tina explained. "Do you have the form?"

  
Badruk bent over and rummaged through the files. "Of course." He slid a sheet of parchment and a quill over to Tina. Tina quickly filled it out and handed it back.

  
"It seems everything's in order. Knowing you, of course, I wouldn't expect anything less--" Badruk stared at the form. "Am I reading this name correctly?"

  
"Yes."

  
Badruk stared at Harry. "How did you--"

  
"It doesn't matter."

  
"But--"

  
"He's an orphan. And wizardborn. Merely a formality, that's all. Look, I need this done, and done quietly." Newt met Badruk's eyes. "Trust me. It's important."

* * *

 

  
**Five Hours Later**

Wendy emerged from Flourish and Blotts, a sagging rucksack dangling from one strap over her shoulder. 

  
"I thought that bag had an extension charm on it." Tina whispered to Newt.

  
"It does," Wendy sighed. "But the weight-negation charm is wearing out. How'd it go?"

  
"It's going to be more complicated that I thought."


	2. Chapter 2

What with one thing and another, it was past teatime the next day when they sat down with Harry's paperwork. Badruk had helpfully provided them with copies of all parchments in the Potter vault, but that turned out to be both more and less information than they needed.

More, because what did love letters from the 1720s or textbook lists from the 1830s have to do with the current situation? And less, because neither James nor Lily had evidently been too concerned with filing the proper paperwork. The only information relating to their marriage was a small cutting from the marriage section of the _Daily Prophet_ and a water-stained photograph of the happy couple.  

"This is getting us nowhere," Newt moaned. "Yes, there was a war going on, but these sorts of things have to be done. My parents made Theseus and I fill out proper wills before enlisting, for Merlin's sake!"

"Your parents," Tina stifled a laugh, "were... excessively concerned with propriety."

"Yeah, but they had a kid." Cliff crossed his arms. "I agree with Dad. Surely they at least considered the possibility--"

"We all need a break," Jo interrupted. "Harry was still sleeping, last I checked, but I think we could all do with some tea and biscuits."

"It would help if we at least had some idea what we were looking for." Cliff looked up from a pile of parchment. "I mean, we had proper desired-custody forms for both the girls before they were born.  Signed and notarized by both sets of authorities." His eyes narrowed. "Wait a moment--"

"Cliff, what are you thinking?" Jo warned.

"I'll be back in a quarter hour or so. Keep the kettle on for me." He headed down the hallway to the fireplace.

* * *

 

Cliff returned twenty minutes later, calling down the hallway for two teas, "one chamomile, one orange pekoe." 

Jo sighed and began a fresh pot. "You brought Ethan, didn't you?"

"He's a solicitor."

"I keep saying, I'm not qualified for these sorts of matters. I know nothing about your cult customs--" Cliff's brother-in-law came around the corner and gratefully took the cup.  "That network of yours always upsets my stomach." He straightened his Bob Willis cricket jersey. 

"Cliff, we said don't tell anyone--no offense, Ethan," Newt apologized. "But I really didn't want to bring anyone else in on this."

"What, like he'd tell the ministry?"

"No way I'm blabbing to your secret enforcers." Ethan nodded. "Besides, Cliff said it was about a kid. Said the kid would be in real trouble if he had to go back where he came from."

Newt buried his head in his hands. 

"Just don't tell me you did anything illegal." Ethan said.

No one answered. 

Ethan sighed. "Fine.  How old's the kid?"

"Three."

"And you're positive he's an orphan?"

"Yes."

"And all this... junk?" Ethan waved at the parchment stacks.  "No will, no birth certificate, anything of that sort?"

"Not so far."

"A proper cult would be obsessed with paperwork."

"I keep telling you, we're not a cult!" But Cliff's tone was lighthearted. "Trust me, I've had loads of conversations about this with an actual priest. For one thing, we don't recruit--oh!" Cliff set down his teacup and dove into a stack on the couch. In a few minutes, he came up with a piece of paper. "Got it!"

Jo looked over his shoulder. "It's just a scrap. I can barely read it, it's so crumpled and wet." 

Cliff cast a quick spell to clean the paper.  "Sirius Orion Black,  we name you as Harry's godfather. James and Lily." Other comments underneath resembled a note passed in class.

 

>  Harry's all mine!-
> 
> Dibs on the next one! 
> 
> You can't call dibs!
> 
> Guys, calm down. You'll all get a turn.
> 
> If Lily lets you!

"I don't see how that helps." Tina frowned.

"Godfather." Cliff repeated. "That should be old-fashioned enough for the ministry. Isn't there historical precedent for godparents taking in children when the parents die?"

"Maybe in the medieval period....should fit, then. You keep talking about how old-fashioned that lot is." 

"Hey, don't do that--you're insulting medievals. At least they knew better than to split up siblings." 

"Well, then, it seems you don't need my help anymore." Ethan finished his tea. "Would you mind taking me back? Maureen's making stroganoff for supper and I'd like to be able to enjoy it."

"If you insist." Cliff said. 

Jo, Tina, and Newt watched them head back to the fireplace.

"One of these days--"  Tina sighed. "He's just asking for trouble with the ministry."

"As if he'd ever kowtow to those windbags," Jo huffed.  "At least we found what we were looking for."

"And that leads to another question. Why wasn't he placed with this Sirius in the first place?" Newt frowned. "They're a fairly well-respected family."

"Maybe Sirius died too."

"Well,  we can find that out easily enough."  Jo whistled. A small, fluffy owl, about the size of a bowling ball, flew through an open window and into the living room.  "Hey there, Fluffy," she said, patting the bird's head. "We're going to give you a letter soon."

"Wooo?" Fluffy churred. 

"Yes, that means a special treat for you." The bird followed Jo to the kitchen. Jo took a crayfish from a small tin and handed it to Fluffy. 

Newt summoned a quill and an empty sheet of parchment. By the time Fluffy had finished her snack, he had a simple information request written. He carefully tied the note to Fluffy's leg. "Take this to the Ministry, okay?"

* * *

They were halfway through supper when the Howler arrived. 

> _**CONTACT ATTEMPTED WITH RESIDENT OF AZKABAN! CONTACT ATTEMPTED WITH RESIDENT OF AZKABAN! All communications must have prior approval of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement!** _

Harry shrieked. "Bad bad bad!"

Newt grabbed the envelope and ran out of the room, while Tina tried to soothe Harry. 

"Shh, baby....shh, it's gonna be okay. You didn't do anything wrong. Are you still hungry? Look," she picked him up and held him on her lap. "Are you still hungry? We have lots of food. What do you like best?" 

Newt came back a few minutes later. "Well, that was close."

"Azkaban?" Jo asked. "That's the wizard prison, isn't it?"

"Yes." Newt sighs. "Now that I think about it, I do remember something about a Black involved in the Potters' deaths."

"We'll have to do some more digging," Tina said. "Try to find some of their other friends."

 


End file.
